


It Changes Everything  (Christmas fic 7)

by hurinhouse



Series: Christmas Fics [7]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurinhouse/pseuds/hurinhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal's been at the Burke's thousands of times, but this is a first</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Changes Everything  (Christmas fic 7)

He'd stepped over this threshold thousands of times in the past, but this tread felt like… more. Pivoting, squeezing his load through, the excitement bubbled through him, a blissful frenzy. 

He meandered over to the tree for a quiet moment before anyone saw him, setting his package down and squatting beside the tree, humming along with the carols on the stereo. Silver mirrored the white lights and blue eyes focused on the soft bright flashes filling the room.

"Neal. There you are."

Elizabeth's face lit up and she bent down to the basket Neal had brought. His own face stretched when he couldn't stop smiling. Kisses rained down and she spirited the package from him. He followed her to the kitchen like a puppy, almost giddy at being here, now. A pride he failed to reign in.

"Where's your better half?"

"I'm right here," he quipped.

El waved him off. "You should be the one parking the car."

"She hasn't driven for a month. She needed the break."

"And you?" He heard Peter coming down the stairs so he reached out for a last minute kiss and squeeze before his treasure was swept away completely for the duration of the evening.

"I wanted to be the first one to bring my son through that door."

Her own pride beamed at him as she pulled the babe from the carseat, "You're going to be a great father, Neal." 

 

-

thanks for reading


End file.
